The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Combination envelopes that can carry an item from a sender to a recipient, and back to the sender, are used in several business contexts. For example, in the context of invoicing and payment, multiple-folded envelopes have been used in which an invoice is affixed by a perforation to a reply envelope. The invoice is folded over and sealed to form a closed sending envelope, and an adhesive strip is provided adjacent to the reply envelope. When the customer receives such an envelope or “piece,” the customer opens the piece, detaches the invoice, inserts a check for payment in the reply envelope, affixes the adhesive strip, and dispatches the sealed reply envelope in the mail. The use of this past approach, however, has been limited to paper enclosures such as invoices and the like.
The development of the Digital Versatile Disc (“DVD”) as a medium for carrying digital movie and video information has led to new rental business models that use postal mail for media transport. For example, Netflix, Inc., of Los Gatos, Calif., offers a DVD rental service in which a subscriber establishes an online “pick list” of DVD movies that the subscriber wishes to rent. When a selected one of the DVD movies on the pick list becomes available in inventory, Netflix mails the selected DVD movie to the subscriber. The subscriber views the DVD and returns it to Netflix by mail. When the DVD is received at Netflix, the subscriber is entitled to receive another available DVD from the pick list.
In this context, however, problems can be encountered as the DVD passes through the postal delivery system. The packaging used to convey the DVD from Netflix to the customer passes through high-speed automatic sorting equipment at postal facilities. Further, the packaging used to convey the DVD from the customer to Netflix passes through high-speed automatic cancellation equipment at postal facilities, during which a postal cancellation mark is applied to the packaging. Because DVDs are manufactured from relatively brittle plastic material, and because the cancellation marks are applied with considerable force, a percentage of DVDs passing through the postal system in this manner are subject to damage, breakage or mutilation.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for a way to package a fragile or breakable item for transport in the postal system from one party to another party in a manner that protects the item from damage, breakage or mutilation.
Another problem in this context relates to convenience. Customers of rental approaches, such as the DVD approach described above, demand convenience. When an item is sent to the customer, the customer expects to receive some form of postpaid return packaging with the item. Sending the return packaging separately is not practical or convenient. Accordingly, in this field there is a need for a packaging system in which a sending package and a return package are provided concurrently.
Still another issue involves the cost of the postage that is incurred in such a rental approach. The average weight of an item such as a DVD in a protective sleeve is approximately 0.58 ounces. Favorable postage rates are achieved when the total weight of the DVD, its protective sleeve, a sending package, and a return package are less than one ounce. Thus, there is a need for a packaging approach that solves all the foregoing problems and has an average weight less than one ounce.
Still another issue involves the cost of the packaging materials that are incurred. For a for-profit business engaged in the foregoing rental business, having packaging materials that satisfy all the foregoing requirements and have minimum cost is most desirable. Thus, there is a need for a packaging approach that solves all the preceding problems in a way that offers minimal cost.